pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Pandora's Box
(☆) *280 (☆☆) *175 (☆☆☆) |Level Required0 = *12 (☆) *22 (☆☆) *32 (☆☆☆) |released = 11.1.0 |Damage1 = 500 |Duration1 = 15 |Cooldown1 = 30 |Damage = 1150 |Duration = 15 |Cooldown = 30 }}The Pandora's Box is a Tools gadget introduced in the 11.1.0 update. Appearance It is shaped like a small brown box, with small, detailed engravings carved on each face. It also has a white stone on the center on every side. Strategy When used, the box opens, revealing either a yellow or a red light, which determines the fate of the players. Red means your health will go to 2%. Yellow means all enemies take less damage than you take when the red light appears. There is a 50% chance for either outcome. Tips *Use this gadget if you know some of the enemies have low health. Doing little damage to all enemies is not worth it. *Use this gadget if you only have 1 health because if you harm yourself it just takes your health down to 1 and doesn't do anything else. *It is recommended to use this tool in Campaign, Arena and Co-op Survival, as you can greatly damage and/or kill many mobs, giving you thousands of points, although you still run of the risk of the Box harming you and not your enemies. * Do not use the Box of Pandora at the very beginning of the match, as you'll either start as a vulnerable target or not kill too many people since everybody else most likely has full health and armor at that time. Counters * Try at least to have 24 life/armor points in total, since you never know when a user will activate this gadget. Better yet, you should be in max HP and armor to use it. * This weapon is luck-based in terms of whether or not it will hurt you or hurt the user, so don't fret too much if you notice someone using it. * In the case of if you are hurt, try locating Health and Armor pickups on the battlefield. * In the case of the Box of Pandora hurting you, and leaves you at very low health, recover via gadgets like the Medical Station or Medkit. * The Disabler will prevent anyone from carrying one from using it for about 8 seconds, which will give you time to kill them before they can use it again. Changelog 11.1.0 * Initial release. 11.4.0 * Fixed a glitch (refer to Trivia). 12.5.0 * The Pandora's Box received an extra upgrade. Trivia * As its name suggests, it is based on the Pandora's box, which is an artifact in Greek mythology, taken from the myth of Pandora's creation in Hesiod's Works and Days. * This gadget seems to based on the Mysterious Box from Pixel Gun World, which would either give ammo, armor, and give or take away health. * Sometimes, when activating a this gadget, you have no weapon displaying and instead, you have a Just A Hand equipped, no matter what weapon you equip. ** However, this problem can be solved if you have thrown a Throwing gadget. ** This bug has been fixed in the 11.4.0 update. Category:Gadgets Category:Tools Category:Lucky Chest Category:Themed